Une histoire de fous
by JOUGA
Summary: Après que Potter ait perdu sa femme et son fils je pensais qu'il redeviendrait aussi inintéressant qu'avant. Qu'il deviendrait un bourreau du travail, tout en élevant le petit dernier. Ou ne s'acoquinerai jamais avec une autre femme, préservant la mémoire de leur amour. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été un Héros. Mais il n'en était pas un. Voyages dans le temps
1. Morts en série

**CHAPITRE 1 :** Morts en série

Le monde magique avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. La disparition d'un seigneur des ténèbres, ce n'était pas rien.

Beaucoup avaient tenté de reprendre le cours de leur vie, mais il restait cette sensation persistante que le pire était toujours à venir. Après tout, _il_ était revenu à la vie une fois. Le traumatisme était profondément ancré dans la société sorcière, et certains avaient été plus touchés que d'autres. Harry Potter était de ceux là.

Il avait perdu tant d'êtres chers durant la guerre qu'il craignait ne jamais s'en remettre. Il ne _devait _pas s'en remettre. Il ne _devait_ pas oublier.

Et puis, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la vie repris son cours.

Au début Harry eut du mal à l'accepter, puis il se laissa emporter. Ginny était une jeune femme pleine de vie, et tellement belle, tellement attentionnée ! Ils emménagèrent ensemble, dans un petit cottage de la banlieue londonienne. Ils y invitaient peu de monde, construisant ensemble leur petit cocon. Ginny et lui se remirent aux études. Elle passa ses A.S.P.I.C tandis qu'il se lançait dans la carrière d'Auror, à 17 ans à peine.

Elle surprit tout le monde en affirmant se lancer dans le Quidditch comme professionnelle. Elle s'était présentée au bureau des Harpies de Hollyhead qui, après quelques essais, l'acceptèrent comme remplaçante. Ils organisèrent une grande soirée pour fêter l'évènement. C'est ce soir là qu'Harry la demanda en mariage. Ils étaient ivres de bonheur et de champagne.

Le mariage eut lieu en l'an 2000, sous la neige du premier janvier. Ginny trouvait ça _tellement _romantique ! Harry aurait préféré le fêter au printemps, mais au final, cela ne changeait rien. Ce fut somptueux. On disait que la moitié de l'Angleterre sorcière serait présente. Ils n'étaient pas loin du compte ! Les personnalités les plus influentes, la famille Weasley et tous les amis des mariés furent invités.

Ginny tomba enceinte de James 2 ans plus tard. Elle reçut une offre de correspondante spéciale pour le Quidditch à La Gazette du Sorcier, et pu ainsi se consacrer à sa famille.

Harry de son côté continuait de gravir les échelons. Il était désormais chef d'une équipe de cinq Aurors dont le dénommé Théodore Nott, qui avait su se faire accepter malgré les réticences. Il passait pour devenir le prochain chef du bureau des Aurors. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ce n'était qu'une question de mois.

Puis James est né. Puis Albus est né. Les deux enfants étaient, au dire de tout le monde, « a-do-rables ». Ils avaient tout deux hérités des cheveux noirs des Potter et des taches de rousseur des Weasley, seule la couleur de leurs yeux se distinguait : noisette pour James et le surprenant vert émeraude de Lily pour le benjamin.

James baragouina son premier mot, « maman », à 18 mois comme la plupart des enfants de son âge. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en apprendre beaucoup plus.

Ce 30 juillet 2007, Harry se sentait bien. Ils étaient sortis en famille. Ginny s'éclipsa un moment avec James, prétendument pour faire deux trois courses, mais il savait au regard malicieux qu'elle lui avait jeté qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire.

Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir.

Elle le regardait. Elle s'éloignait. Ils riaient.

Elle vit une lumière verte.

James.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle regardait le petit dans ses bras et ne vit pas le sortilège qui se dirigeait vers elle.

* * *

_FUSILLADE A LONDRES- ATTENTAT OU FOLIE MEURTRIERE ?_

_Une attaque à la poudre explosive commise ce mardi 30 octobre à la mi-journée en plein chemin de traverse, aurait fait, selon un bilan provisoire établi vers 19 heures, au moins 5 morts et 52 blessés. Parmi les victimes figurent Ginny Potter, femme de Harry Potter, et un de ses fils, James, un enfant âgé d'à peine deux ans. Les autres victimes sont une dame de 75 ans et __trois jeunes gens âgés de 15, 16 et 20 ans,_

_L'auteur, __Nadine Andini__, 53 ans était en libération conditionnelle depuis mai 2003 et s'est, semble-t-il, suicidée après __avoir__ jeté trois potions explosives de composition indéterminée, et jeté des sortilèges de mort sur la foule. Convoquée le matin même par les Aurors pour une audition, elle avait déjà été condamnée à 82 mois de détention à la prison d'Azkaban pour détention d'artefacts de magie noire. Elle n'aurait pas laissé de message et ne porterait pas la marque des mangemorts. Les autorités tentent donc de déterminer ses motivations._

_La rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier tient à adresser personnellement ses plus sincères condoléances aux proches des victimes et sa profonde amitié à Monsieur Potter._

_Hannah A., pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

* * *

**POV Draco **

J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Potter fou. Potter à Azkaban.

Après que Potter ait perdu sa femme et son fils, je pensait qu'il redeviendrait aussi inintéressant qu'avant. Qu'il deviendrait un bourreau du travail, tout en élevant le petit dernier. Qu'il ne s'acoquinerai jamais avec une autre femme, préservant la mémoire de leur amour…

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été un Héros. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il ne l'était pas.

Au lieu de faire le héros il a quitté le Ministère, rien que ça. Il a abandonné son gosse à ses petits amis Weasley et il a disparu. Le gosse avait un an ! Merlin… même moi j'aurai jamais fait ça à mon fils.

Et pendant un an : rien. Il est tombé de son piédestal pour être traîné dans la boue.

Les gens disaient qu'il s'était tué, mais ils ont eu une preuve du contraire dans la rubrique faits divers. Il avait été pris à cambrioler le Ministère. Je le savait déjà, puisque c'est moi qui ai donné l'alerte pour tentative de cambriolage dans mon propre bureau.

J'y suis langue de plomb. J'étais en train d'étudier un vieil artefact viking qui était sensé indiquer la direction de ce que l'on désirait, quel qu'il soit, quand j'ai entendu un bruit. Un tout petit bruit, un bruissement même. J'ai quand même jeté un œil, au cas où. C'est comme ça que je l'ai vu.

Il faisait peur à voir, avec ses guenilles et son regard fou. Et son odeur aussi. Dégueulasse. Ca sentait la mort à trois mètres. Mais je le reconnaissais quand même grâce à sa cicatrice en éclair et sa touffe de cheveux, noirs comme un sombral. Il tenait une petite tablette noire que personne d'autre que moi ne _devait _connaître. Et il avait l'air de la connaître puis qu'il commençait à l'activer. Donc j'avais de gros problèmes.

Il connaissait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait, physiquement, pas connaître à moins d'avoir trouvé cette saloperie de Nécronomicon. Mais encore ça n'était pas le plus grave.

Le problème c'est qu'il était en train de l'activer et que c'était vraiment pas bon. C'est moi qui aurai dû le faire. C'était MA tablette.

Alors je lui ai jeté un expelliarmus, persuadé de me prendre ensuite la plus grosse raclée de ma vie. Ca n'a pas été le cas.

- _T'es pas Potter_, je lui ai dit. _T'es trop faible._

Mais il était dans les vapes le Potty, alors je me suis senti aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de sable dans un désert.

-_T'es qu'un gravier, Draco_, je me suis dit à moi-même.

Potter n'aurai jamais cru ça de moi. « Malfoy fou » ou « Malfoy à Azkaban » il aurait pu sans peine. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que ce serait moi qui lui rendrait visite, de l'autre côté des barreaux, quelques semaines plus tard.

J'avais un plan, et il allait m'aider.


	2. Le plan

_J'avais un plan, et il allait m'aider._

J'allai lui rendre visite quelques semaines plus tard. Je pensais au Plan, au moyen de d'intégrer Potter à tout ça. Parce que j'avais besoin d'un complice et que, même s'il était mon ennemi attitré depuis plus de 15 ans, je ne pouvais en parler à personne d'autre. Les conditions étaient idéales : il était seul et semblait assez désespéré pour me suivre.

Le Plan, c'était mon secret, et c'était surtout ce qui m'avait conduit à engager ma vie pour le Département des Mystères.

* * *

_Tout a commencé à la fin de la guerre, avec les procès des anciens mangemorts. Mon père fut condamné à perpétuité et ma mère, grâce au témoignage de Saint Potter en notre faveur, sortit en libération conditionnelle. Mais la guerre l'avait affaiblie et malgré toute l'attention que je lui portai, elle sombra. J'eus le temps de lui présenter ma fiancée avant que ma génitrice ne succombe de la fièvre entropique._

_Astoria Greengrass était la sœur de Daphné, une ancienne camarade de Serpentard, morte peu avant la bataille finale. A cette époque je travaillais à la régulation des objets magiques, job peu passionnant, mais qui me permettait d'agrandir ma collection. Elle travaillait elle aussi au Ministère, mais dans le Département des accidents et catastrophes magique. Elle était magnifique. La première fois que je l'avais croisée, c'était dans l'ascenseur elle m'avait parlé de sa sœur, Daphnée, qui m'aurait laissé quelques babioles testamentaires. J'allais donc chez elle et elle m'offrit un café. Elle me donna les livres que Daphné me léguait : « La mémoire des morts » et «Le fleureur volant et autres contes», versions du XVIIème siècle, magnifiquement reliées. Ensuite nous avons discuté. C'était la première fois que je parlais des morts depuis la fin de la guerre. _

_Je l'ai revu régulièrement après ça. Et peu à peu je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, de son rire, de son éternel besoin d'autonomie._

_On s'est mariés._

_Elle est morte en couches, me laissant avec un petit garçon prématuré qui avait grand besoin d'une mère. J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'il lui ressemble. L'avenir me prouverait le contraire._

* * *

_Azkaban_

Le gardien me conduisait à travers un autre sas de contrôle. Les détracteurs étaient partis, alors il avait fallu trouver une alternative. Heureusement la cellule de Potter n'était pas très loin, j'avais déjà dû passer dans trois de ces sas. Il n'était emprisonné qu'en attendant son jugement, duquel il pourrait ne sortir qu'avec une grosse amende, rien d'insurmontable.

« Voilà, c'est ici. »

Mon guide m'indiqua la grille puis rejoignit son poste. Potter était assis sur sa couchette et me regardait.

« Salut Potter. »

« Je ne veux voir personne. Laisse moi. »

« Ecoute Potter, je sais pourquoi tu es ici. », je lance

« Parce que tu as appelé les Aurors, peut-être ? », il me répond, hargneux, mais il n'a plus l'air aussi fou que cette fameuse nuit. Peut-être y a-t-il une chance…

« je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire. J'ai travaillé sur la Tablette et je connais son pouvoir. Il faut que tu saches que si cet objet ne m'étais pas aussi précieux, je t'aurais laissé t'amuser avec. »

Il a l'air perplexe, alors je lui explique :

« Nous manquons toujours de cobayes volontaires, et ces foutus avatars que nous utilisons disparaissent généralement à la moindre interférence.

Bref, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à mettre en place mon Plan »

« Et c'est quoi ce plan ? »

« Tout comprendre sur la Tablette de mon vivant. Ce qu'essaient de faire les chercheurs depuis l'existence même de la science. Tout comprendre sur la Vie, le Temps, le Tout. Et finir ma vie avec ma femme, malgré sa mort.»

« Si c'est pour que tu apprennes des rituels de magie noire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je marcherais. »

« Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Ca ne vaudrait pas le coup d'utiliser ce petit trésor pour ça. Non, je veux la sauver. Et je pense que t'es dans le même état que moi. Enfin, je suis sûr que je suis pas aussi fou que toi, Potter. Et puis, quitte à transgresser le tabou, j'ai envie de le faire à fond. Sais-tu au moins ce que représente _vraiment_ cette petite boite noire ?»

« Elle permet de changer le cours du temps suivant nos désirs. »

« Elle est beaucoup plus que ça. » je répond, lui laissant ressentir tout mon mépris « C'est un portail qui nous permettrai de voyager à travers le temps, sans soucis de cohérence. Contrairement aux retourneurs de temps, il ne peut pas y avoir de paradoxe puisque l'on _voyage_ dans le temps.

Tu te tuerai enfant que ça n'aurait aucun impact, étant donné que tu serai une entité indépendante de ton passé.

Le passé et le futur ne seraient plus reliés par le présent. Grâce à la Tablette, le lien de causalité disparaît totalement !

Et le plus fascinant c'est qu'étant donné le nombre de combinaisons infini, le voyage temporel n'est probablement pas sa seule application ! »

Il semble surpris. C'est vrai que j'ai fait du chemin depuis Poudlard.

« Tu parles beaucoup pour un langue-de-plomb… Tu n'es pas sensé être empêché de me parler de ça ? »

« C'est un sortilège qui contrôle ce que quelqu'un comme moi peut dire. Il a été désactivé à l'entrée d'Azkaban, grâce à une invention de ta chère Granger, le briseur d'apparences. J'ai dû analyser le sortilège pour le Ministère avant d'autoriser son utilisation, j'ai donc pu constater son effet indésirable par moi-même : tous les sortilèges s'appliquant sur une personne deviennent totalement ineffectifs en entrant dans la prison. Et mes semblables ne semblent au courant, pour l'instant. »

« Et donc c'est quoi le Plan ? », il finit par me demander

C'est ainsi qu'a commencé notre folle aventure de fous.


	3. Trop loin

_J'ai compris qu'il acceptait mon offre._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé notre folle aventure de fous._

Journal de Draco Malfoy

Londres, le 21 juin 2008

J'ai réussi à convaincre Potter que je ne partirai pas sans Scorpius. Il a suffit que je lui explique que, d'après mes recherches, la tablette ne fonctionnerait pas comme un retourneur de temps : L'avenir peut être changé et mon fils ne pas naître. Et le faire disparaître n'était pas acceptable .Il a compris : il a un fils lui aussi.

Le départ est prévu pour le mois prochain. Le temps de rassembler toutes nos affaires. Potter est toujours en prison. Je pense que je vais témoigner pour lui. Je vais devoir rendre visite à Granger, qui travaille de temps en temps avec notre département : elle peut lui servir de couverture..

J'ai collé la liste des indispensables pour le voyage :

_- Livres à prendre (penser à __enchanter les dates__ de parution __et les noms__ de personnages réels) : L'histoire de Poudlard, Inventions du Troisième Type, Apparences et Autres Tromperies, Créatures Magiques, les vingt-huit volumes de l'Encyclopédie Sorcière, Teddy le Gentil Etre de l'Eau, Généalogies Sorcières ,…_

_-Matériel : La vieille valise à 7 fonds, mon Nécessaire à Potions, mon Atmophère3000, le contenu de mon coffre à Gringotts, quelques bouteilles de Bierraubeure, mes résultats de recherche, Roudoudou le hibou, un retourneur de temps, deux lits, des biberons, du lait en poudre, quelques plumes, vingt mètres de parchemin, une carte du Royaume-Uni, des conserves pour 1 mois,…_

_NE PAS OUBLIER LES PAPIERS D'IDENTITE, VISA ET LIVRET DE FAMILLE_

Londres, le 10 juillet 2008

Potter s'en est sorti avec 30 000 Gaillon d'amende et un casier judiciaire, mais plus un ami. Il veut partir avec son fils Albus (qu'il a abandonné et qui ne doit plus se souvenir de lui). P J'aurai dû l'en dissuader, mais j'ai pas réussi. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait le temps de se réconcilier avec ceux qui en avaient la garde. Il paraît qu'il pensaient l'adopter, ces Weasley. Il va devoir se jeter à leurs pieds, alors je ne regrette pas trop mon geste généreux.

date et localisation inconnues, trop loin

On l'a fait. On ne s'est pas désintégrés comme je l'avais craint, mais on a un petit problème…

Je crois que nous sommes allés un peu trop loin. Nous sommes à la lisière d'une sorte de jungle aux arbres gigantesques, l'atmosphère est respirable mais paraît particulièrement pauvre en oxygène. Nous avons eu la chance d'apparaître dans un arbre : de gigantesques lézards tentent de nous atteindre. Potter les tient hors de portée. Nos baguettes fonctionnent de manière étrange. Aucun sortilège ne fonctionne lorsque l'on prononce l'incantation. Seules des étincelles multicolores sortent de nos baguettes. C'est mieux que rien, ça effraye les monstres et ça a le mérite de calmer les petits. D'autant plus que le gnome Potter est un monstre hurleur. Rien à voir avec mon Scorpius.

Le véritable point négatif c'est que je vais devoir refaire tous mes calculs. Mes données se résumant à des bonds dans le temps de quelques heures maximum, la marge d'erreur est extrêmement élevé. Au moins sommes nous allés dans le passé et même de plusieurs millions d'années, vu le climat actuel... Quelques millions d'années de plus, et nous serions arrivés dans un monde invivable. On peut dire que nous avons de la chance…

Le fonctionnement de la tablette m'intrigue toujours autant. Peut-être que je me suis juste trompé dans mes calculs à cause de trop grosses approximations, mais nous venons de faire un bond dans le temps au moins 10.000.000 fois trop important ! Les runes ont peut-être changées depuis la création de l'artefact.

En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que le seul moyen de savoir c'est d'essayer.

Je vais vérifier mes calculs.

Deux jours plus tard, toujours dans le passé

Ces deux jours m'ont semblé plus longs qu'à mon époque. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Je vérifierai ça plus tard. C'est qu'on s'ennuie comme des rats morts ici…

Je savais que j'aurais dû mieux bosser mes runes au collège. Et ce cancre de Potter qui ne peut pas m'aider…

17 décembre 2017 (dans le futur), 15:58 

Le monde sorcier ne semble pas avoir beaucoup changé en 10 ans.

Je vais aller au ministère pour rendre visite à mes anciens et futurs collègues. Potter est désespéré. Il a lu la Gazette et fait une tête de 7 pieds de long maintenant. Il a préféré brûler le journal d'un coup de baguette plutôt que je le lise. Un peu bizarre le Potter, mais peu importe ! Il a du y lire que le monde tournait très bien sans lui. Cruelle désillusion. Ou alors c'est l'annonce à la Une du remariage d'Hermione Granger-Weasley-et-désormais-Zabini qui le dérange.

Un chic type ce Blaise.

Je pense que je vais rendre visite à mes anciens/futurs collègues langue-de-plomb. Ils ne pourront rien dire de moi à personne alors ça m'amuse. Oh ! Je pourrai même leur faire croire que je viens de leur futur et leur dire n'importe quoi.

Potter va s'occuper de mon petit bout de chou tout mignon pendant mon absence. Non que je lui fasse confiance, c'est juste que papa a des choses très importantes à faire !

17 décembre 2017, 19:07 

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il semblerait que la communauté sorcière se soit posé les mauvaises question à propos de notre disparition à Potter et à moi. Ils ont cru dans leur petit cerveau de sorcier - dégénéré et bouffé par des vers fluorescents- Ils ont cru que Potter et moi étions en cavale amoureuse. Que j'avais témoigné par Amour pour lui. Et que nous avions décidé de nous enfuir loin de ce monde cruel et sans pitié, pour passer notre vie sur une quelconque île loin du monde. Voilà ce que mes attardés de collègues m'ont dit. J'ai eu beau nier, ils m'ont quand même dit de saluer Potter.

Potter. C'est ça qu'il avait dû lire dans le journal.

Je DOIS le retrouver, je n'ai pas envie de passer une seconde de plus dans cette version du futur sous haute influence narcotique.

17 décembre 2017, 22 :07 

Nous allons essayer une nouvelle combinaison de runes. J'ai quand même du mal à comprendre comment cette foutue tablette marche. Les essais au laboratoire étaient à une échelle beaucoup trop petite pour être représentatifs…

Merlin sait que je n'y comprend rien pour l'instant. J'espère que nous n'auront pas de surprise la prochaine fois.

* * *

Harry 

Draco Malfoy est complètement taré. J'ai compris le but de son petit discours : il se croit foutrement supérieur à moi. Tous ces mots compliqués, c'est du flan. Je dois peut-être lui rappeler qui a réussi à battre un mage noir en puissance ?

Tout ce qu'il me répond c'est « reste zen, je maîtrise la situation ». Sauf qu'il a l'air vraiment paumé avec ses calculs.

Enfin, au moins on a réussi à se sortir ce futur-qui-n'aurait-pas-dû-exister.

Le passé est plus rassurant. Au moins on sait ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, tant qu'on le modifie pas… Parce que sinon une bonne partie du prévisible se retrouve à faire n'importe quoi. Comme penser que j'ai pu m'enfuir avec Malfoy pour le plaisir. N'importe quoi.


	4. Crash

Chapitre 4 : crash

1938, Londres

Scorpius était un garçon de « dix-ans-presque-onze », un âge où tous les petits sorciers comptent les jours qui les séparent de leur anniversaire.

« Père, tu es vraiment sûr que je vais recevoir ma lettre? Vraiment vraiment ?» Il était indubitablement inquiet. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais fait quoi que ce soit de magique durant sa courte existence. « Oui Scorpius, j'en suis sûr. Si ton né-moldu de voisin a reçu la sienne, je n'ai aucun doute. » Il soupira.

Son père ne s'inquiétait pas : la capacité de son fils à disparaître au moment le moins opportun sortait résolument de l'ordinaire. Et il était capable de parler à une vitesse telle que même Colin Crivey - pourtant maître dans ce domaine-aurait été pris de vertiges. C'était le portait de son père au même âge, mais leurs caractères étaient radicalement différents.

C'était un garçon plein de vie, un peu trop parfois. Il était terriblement curieux, quitte à se retrouver dans des situations improbables. Un jour il s'était retrouvé coincé en haut d'un arbre pour avoir essayé de savoir si son chaton Myrza menait une double vie auprès d'autres maîtres.

Il avait des cheveux blonds et fins, de grands yeux gris ainsi qu'un petit nez en trompette. Hormis ses oreilles légèrement décollées, il ne tenait pas grand-chose de sa mère, au plus grand désarroi de son géniteur !

Scorpius avait essentiellement grandi à Londres, dans un petit appartement sous les combles. La petite famille y était de retour après avoir cependant passé leur dernière année en France « à cause du travail de Père » pour le Ministère de la Magie et plus précisément pour le_ Mystère_.

Son père l'avait élevé seul, sa mère étant morte en couches. Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle lui manquait, mais comment savoir quand on n'en a jamais connu ? Son père avait beaucoup de mal à en parler, semblait-il. Il n'avait droit qu'à des réponses floues à ses questions. Il avait en revanche quantité de photos d'elle. Celle que Scorpius préférait la représentait avec son père, assis sur un banc de pierre, devant un manoir gigantesque. C'était sa préférée parce que c'était la seule où on pouvait les voir « tous les trois » : le ventre d'Astoria ne laissait aucun doute sur sa qualité de femme enceinte.

Ils étaient depuis peu de retour à Londres pour préparer une rentrée qui approchait vite. Trop vite. Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils étaient rentrés et c'était déjà la mi-août.

« N'oublie pas qu'on va chez les Kettleby samedi prochain. »lui rappela son père.

« On ne pourrait pas y aller tout de suite ? J'ai des tas de trucs à raconter à Albus ! »

« Tu sais bien que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail ce soir. J'ai un rapport à rendre. Et puis c'est seulement dans 3 jours. »

La fin de semaine arriva rapidement. Scorpius avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard le jour de son anniversaire, comme prévu. Ils iraient donc bientôt chercher ses fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour le moment, ils se rendaient chez Monsieur Kettleby, un sorcier et ami de longue date du père de Scorpius, quoi qu'il n'ait jamais su où ils s'étaient connus. Le fils de Monsieur Kettleby s'appelait Albus et ils avaient presque le même âge. Scorpius le considérait comme son meilleur ami et c'est pourquoi il était tout excité de le revoir après une année au loin.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Kettleby aux alentours de midi, par voie de Cheminette. Ces derniers habitaient dans un quartier moldu de la banlieue de Londres où les maisons de briques rouges, toutes identiques, étaient collées les unes aux autres.

La Cheminette les déposa dans un salon confortable, quoi que petit. Une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie se répandait dans l'appartement.

Scorpius observa la pièce : ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé en un an. Des livres s'accumulaient en tas à côté du canapé –sûrement du fait d'Albus. L'ensemble semblait menacer de s'écrouler.

Un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années sortit de la cuisine, un tablier autour du cou.

« Ah, vous êtes déjà là, je ne vous attendait pas aussi tôt »

« Nous sommes à l'heure, Potter.» Il cracha ce dernier mot. Son père avait dit à Scorpius que c'était un surnom qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Et même si ça lui paraissait vraiment bizarre « Pottier » pour un surnom, il avait arrêté de se poser des questions à propos des deux hommes.

« Monsieur, Albus est dans sa chambre ? » dit Scorpius en jetant un regard interrogatif au brun.

« Non, il est au parc avec Anton, son voisin. Tu peux aller le prévenir que nous mangeons dans un quart d'heure ? Tu peux rester avec lui en attendant… »

« J'y cours monsieur Kettleby ! » dit il en disparaissant par la porte d'entrée.

Les deux hommes étaient désormais seuls, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. En effet, ils partageaient tous deux un secret : ils n'étaient pas d'ici !

« Je suppose que tu as compris que je ne l'avais pas encore retrouvée… »

Le brun acquiesça.

« la tablette… », il commença, hésitant « je me demande si nous ne devrions pas tout arrêter. Si ça se trouve, elle n'existe pas ici. Ou elle n'existe plus.»

La tablette s'était désintégrée entre les mains de Scorpius, alors qu'il était âgé de trois ans, lors de leur dernier voyage. Ils étaient piégés depuis presque dix ans dans une époque qu'ils n'avaient pas choisis.

« Les gamins ont fait leur vie ici, je sais. Mais j'ai toujours l'espoir de retrouver un jour ma femme. Je pensais que toi aussi. » Il y avait comme un reproche dans sa voix.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. » Il ignora le reniflement de mépris de l'homme en face de lui. « Supposons que nous soyons parvenus à sauver chacun notre femme, comment est-ce que nous aurions fait ? Tu aurai en face de toi un double de toi-même qui vit avec ta femme, partage son lit et, surtout, l'aime au moins autant que toi. Pourquoi elle te choisirait toi ? »

« Elle n'aurait pas à me choisir, si je tue l'autre. »

« Et elle te laissera faire ? T'es vraiment un taré fini., Malfoy. Je sais pas comment t'as réussi à m'embarquer dans cette histoire de fou.»

« T'étais fou, toi aussi. C'est pas moi qui ait trempé dans les affaires de magie noire. Des trucs à faire peur à ce bon vieux Voldemort.. » Il s'arrêta brusquement, en apercevant les deux garçons qui rentraient du parc.

« On ne leur dira rien. » dit précipitamment le survivant.

L'autre répliqua : « On verra. » avant de se reprendre « Quand ils voudront baiser leur grand-mère. »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, sur un regard noir des deux partis.

Note : 

Les Malfoy du futur sont désormais connus sous le nom de Le Fey

Les Potter sont les Kettleby.

Ils ont choisis ce nom d'après leur carte de Chocogrenouilles préférée (ce sont de grands gamins)


	5. Poil de Sombral

Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude (plus du triple !), j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Celui là se concentre sur Scorpius, le suivant suivra Draco.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup.

Résumé :

Harry veut retrouver sa femme assassinée. Draco élever son fils tout en perçant les secrets de l'Univers. Après avoir exploré le temps, tous-deux se retrouvent bloqués en 1942 … pendant presque 10 ans. Ils tentent de refaire leur vie avec plus ou moins de succès, alors qu'Albus et Scorpius rentrent à Poudlard, ne sachant rien de leurs origines.

Note : 

les Malfoy sont connus sous le nom de Le Fey

Les Potter sont les Kettleby

* * *

1938, Londres

Scorpius

C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va acheter ma baguette ! La rentrée est dans trois semaines, mais comme je n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'être un sorcier…

Enfin tout ça c'est du passé ! Je vais rentrer à Poudlard avec Albus. J'espère que nous serons dans la même maison. Ce serait vraiment dommage sinon..

C'est encore le matin, père a pris sa matinée pour moi, alors il est probablement dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le thé. Le thé, c'est quelque chose de sacré pour lui. Ça ne sert à rien de lui parler avant, sinon à le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Alors j'attends sur mon lit, en lisant « l'Histoire de Poudlard » que Monsieur Kettleby (le père d'Albus) m'a offert pour mes onze ans. Je suis déjà prêt, habillé et dispo, mais j'attends le signal : l'odeur du pain grillé qui me chatouille doucement les narines. Je me redresse prestement, en manquant de tomber du lit. C'est que j'ai vraiment faim.

J'aime vraiment notre appartement à Londres. Il se trouve sous les combles et serait vraiment petit si père ne l'avait pas agrandi par magie. Je crois qu'il atteindrait le plafond sans cela… Il y a un salon, deux chambres (avec pour chacune une salle d'eau) et une grande cuisine qui sert aussi de salle à manger. Le salon est ma pièce préférée. On a une grande baie vitrée et des canapés moelleux, un jeux d'échec et une grande bibliothèque en bois. Je lis beaucoup, mais quand même moins que mon ami Albus. La plupart des livres appartiennent à mon père. Il y a de tout : cuisine, runes, sortilèges, et même des livres sur l'éducation des enfants… Mais ce que je préfère c'est les livres de potions : parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire des sortilèges comme tous les sorciers.

Je me sert dans la pile de toast et commence à tartiner nerveusement.

« Bien dormi Scorpius ? Tu as l'air assez tendu. » me demande mon père, l'air inquiet.

« Oui, c'est juste que… tu m'as dit que c'était normalement la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier, mais comment ça se passe si aucune ne veut de moi ? »

« Eh bien, tu vas voir un autre fabriquant de baguettes. J'en connais un très bon qui les fait sur mesure. »

« Ca s'est passé comment pour toi ? » immédiatement, il semble se renfrogner. Il n'aime pas beaucoup parler de lui.

« C'est ma mère qui l'a choisie : aubépine et crin de licorne. Symboles de pureté. Elle ne voulait pas me voir grandir…»

Son regard maussade me dissuade de continuer. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'en saurais plus sur ma famille.

Il se reprend « Allons-y, il risque d'y avoir du monde si nous partons trop tard. »

J'engloutis mon toast en filant vers ma chambre, récupérer ma cape.

Nous sortons sur le pallier, puis transplannons. J'essaie de m'accrocher fermement à mon père en essayant de garder un air digne :nous sommes des Le Fey tout de même !

Nous arrivons dans une petite pièce du Chaudron Baveur faite spécialement pour ça. Il y a quelques troubles en ce moment, alors le Chemin de Traverse est bloqué aux transplannages.

Il nous faut remonter toute la rue pour arriver au marchand de baguettes. Mon père me laisse devant l'enseigne, non sans m'avoir donné les sept Gaillons nécessaires, puis se dirige seul de l'autre côté de la rue. L'enseigne semble assez ancienne, et des rideaux bloquent la vue de l'extérieur. Alors que nous entrons, l'intérieur me fait l'effet d'une vaste bibliothèque. Il ne semble d'ailleurs y avoir personne. Pas même un chat !

C'est plein d'appréhension que je me présente au vide ambiant :

« Bonjour Monsieur Ollivander » je fais l'effort d'articuler lentement «Je m'appelle Scorpius Le Fey et j'aurai besoin d'une baguette magique pour ma rentrée à Poudlard. »

Mais personne ne me répond. Et ce silence n'est pas très rassurant…

« Monsieur Ollivander, vous êtes là ? »

Je fais un gigantesque bond lorsque j'entend une voix tout près de moi, sur ma droite : « Bonjour monsieur Le Fey, laissez moi prendre mes mesures ! » dit il, alors qu'il s'est déjà mis au travail.

C'est un jeune homme à l'air un peu fou. Il me semble qu'il a des cheveux gris, mais peut-être que c'est juste la lumière qui fait ça.

« Vous connaissez un peu le programme de l'année prochaine ? Vous pensez préférer quelle matière ? » Il me demande.

« J'aime beaucoup lire des livres de potions. »

Il s'éloigne soudainement de moi et semble fouiller sur ses gigantesques étagères

Il me tend une baguette : «25 centimètres, bois de saule et nerf de dragon. Rigide et donc parfaite pour les potions. »

Mais rien ne se passe quand je la secoue.

Il m'en tend une autre «Bois de Houx et crin de licorne ?» A peine ai-je le temps de la tenir qu'il me l'arrache déjà des mains. « Non, ça ne va pas. »

S'en suivent des essais pendant une pleine demi-heure. Une mère et sa fille sont d'ailleurs passées, et la plus jeune attend désormais sur un banc, pas très loin de moi. Nous avons le temps de discuter et je découvre qu'elle rentre à Poudlard en même temps que moi.

Elle est habillée richement, et je remarque que sa cape est attachée avec une sorte de bijou doré, peu être de l'or ? Elle suit mon regard et me dit « Je m'appelle Lysandre, Lysandre Black. Mon grand père a été directeur de Poudlard. » Je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi elle me dit ça. Peut être que sa famille est célèbre chez les sorciers ?

«Je m'appelle Scorpius. Alors tu dois connaître le château ! »

« Non » elle répond, déçue « mais j'ai lu au moins dix fois l'Histoire de Poudlard ! C'est vraiment un livre fascinant ! »

Nous n'avons pas l'occasion de continuer car monsieur Ollivander est de retour avec une baguette. Il semble encore plus fou que tout à l'heure, si c'est possible.

« Monsieur le Fey, nous avons essayé l'intégralité des baguettes qui pouvaient correspondre à votre profil. Je me suis donc permis de m'en éloigner… »

Il me tend une baguette d'un noir profond. Elle est finement ouvragée, gravée à la fois sur le manche et sur la longueur. C'est vraiment une baguette magnifique.

Lorsque je la touche, je sent qu'elle est faite pour moi : c'est comme si elle m'avait manqué toute ma vie. Une douce mélancolie se répand en moi.

Je me retourne vers le commerçant « Je la prend. En quoi est elle faite ? »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de peu commun monsieur Le Fey. Cette baguette est certainement ma création la plus fantaisiste : 31 centimètres, bois d'ébène et crin de sombral. Vous avez un lourd passé, ou un futur sombre. »

« Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie. » Je luis avoue, impressionné. Et cette révélation rend son regard un peu moins perçant. Peut-être qu'il pense que je peux devenir quelqu'un de mauvais…

« J'ai façonné quatre baguettes sortant de l'ordinaire. Trois ont été vendues cette année. Votre promotion semble avoir un grand potentiel. Je vous la fait au prix habituel, quoi qu'elle valle plus cher qu'une autre. Ce sera sept Gaillons.»

Je lui tend la monnaie et lui dit au revoir, ainsi qu'à Lysandre, qui désormais me regarde intriguée.

« A bientôt Scorpius, contente de t'avoir rencontré. »

Je rejoins mon père chez Fleury et Bott, comme convenu. Il a une immense pile de livres dans les bras.

« Eh bien, Scorpius, tu en as mis du temps. Il y avait du monde ? »

« Non, juste une fille, mais elle est arrivée après moi. Monsieur Ollivander a juste eu du mal à en trouver une qui me convienne. » Je lui tend la boite « Ebène et un crin de sombral. « Lourd passé ou futur sombre », il m'a dit. » Je n'ose pas le regarder en lui disant cela.

Il posa les livres et me serra l'épaule « Tu connais ton histoire. Ça n'est probablement lié qu'à ça. Avoir une baguette ne te transforme pas pour autant, et le Scorpius que je connait ne deviendra pas un mage noir. »

Je relève les yeux pour voir sur son visage un air paternel et résolu qui me fait instantanément du bien.

« J'ai déjà tout réglé, restent les robes et la ménagerie magique. »

C'est ainsi que mon père m'a offert un hibou grand duc beige constellé de noir. C'était une femelle qui me regardait avec un air supérieur alors je l'ai appelé Diva. Ça n'a pas semblé lui poser de problème.

Les trois dernières semaines sont passées à une vitesse folle. J'ai eu le temps de survoler mes livres de cours, sans oublier de profiter de la fin des vacances.

Mon père n'a pas pu m'accompagner à la gare aujourd'hui, alors je passe la matinée chez Al. Je suis un peu déçu, mais il dit qu'il a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de très important aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas juste oublié la date…

Enfin, au moins je peux profiter de la compagnie d'Albus. Il était parti quelques semaines en Bulgarie avec son père, alors on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Le père d'Albus nous a proposé de prendre un thé, alors on a commencé à discuter tous les trois. Il avait accompagné le thé de gâteaux tellement durs que j'ai cru me casser une dent. J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien était, mais je pense que monsieur Kettleby – ou Harry comme il veut que je l'appelle – l'a remarqué. Il avait même l'air de s'amuser. Je n'aime pas trop quand les adultes font ce genre de choses. C'est certainement pour nous montrer qu'ils en savent plus que nous.

J'ai demandé à Al s'il avait acheté sa baguette chez Olivander's « parce que c'est vraiment un type bizarre, même pour un adulte – je dis pas ça pour vous monsieur… Harry. Ça a duré des heures pour qu'il trouve celle qui me convenait. Et après, il a commencé à dire des choses étranges sur ma baguette, comme quoi elle était spéciale et que je devais être sombre, ou que je le deviendrai. Tout ça parce qu'il y a un poil de sombral dedans. »

Monsieur Kettleby a failli s'étouffer de travers à ce moment là, alors je me suis arrêté de parler.

« Vous allez bien ? » Il était presque violet à force de tousser.

« Oui, oui ça va. Tu as dit que ta baguette contenait un crin de sombral c'est ça ? » il répond après avoir repris son souffle. (NDA : la baguette de sureau est connue pour être une des seules à contenir un crin de sombral)

« Ouaip, 31 centimètres, bois d'ébène et crin de sombral.» je fais en imitant le ton mystérieux d'Ollivander. « Mais je pense qu'elle m'a choisi à cause de ma mère, comme c'est la première chose que j'ai vue de ma vie. » je reprend plus sérieusement.

Albus hoche de la tête pour m'approuver.

« Moi j'en ai une faite sur mesure, pendant qu'on était en Bulgarie. Le fabriquant s'appelle Gregorovich et il procède toujours comme ça. Il m'en a fait une en bois de Santal, c'est avec ce bois que les moldus construisent leur temples en Inde. Il voulait me dire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais je préfère garder un peu de mystère… »

C'est bien le Al que je connais, ça. Complètement à l'Ouest quand il parle. C'est jamais stupide, mais c'est drôle. J'ai peur qu'il n'aille à Serdaigle, je sais que j'ai peu de chances de l'y suivre.

« Tu as pensé dans quelle maison tu aimerai aller, Al ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Poufsouffle a l'air bien, il y a pas grand-chose sur cette Maison dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, alors ils doivent avoir plein de secrets ! » Il a l'air fier de sa déduction, je lui dis ou pas ?

« Mais peut être que c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien a dire sur eux. Pour ma part je pense que c'est juste des gens cleans. » Je me résous finalement, alors que Monsieur Kettleby sourit discrètement.

« Je suis sûr que tu as tort, on ne peut pas rester 7 ans dans un château magique sans rien faire d'extraordinaire ! » reprend Albus, alors que le sourire de son père s'élargit.

« Et toi, tu te verrais où, Scorpius ? » demande ce dernier.

« Hum, Gryffondor… ou Serpentard. Je crois que je ne suis pas assez travailleur ou intelligent pour aller dans les deux autres. Alors que l'Aventure et les Potions, ça m'intéresse vraiment beaucoup ! »

Monsieur Kettleby regarde sa montre : « Ça va être l'heure, les garçons. » dit il en se levant. Il débarrasse tout d'un coup de baguette, et se dirige vers les porte-manteaux.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés par voie de cheminette, c'était plus facile comme ça, à trois et avec des valises. On avait beau être en avance, le quai était déjà bondé. Je me suis retourné pendant qu'Al disait au revoir à son père. C'est leur moment. Ça m'a permis d'observer plus en détail autour de moi. L'endroit est magnifique : des murs de brique rouge, certes, mais pas seulement. De gigantesques horloges sont pendues au plafond, et les pavés forment des motifs complexes au sol. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sorciers au même endroit, même sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cet endroit est vraiment délirant.

Alors que Monsieur Kettleby faisait ses dernières recommandations à son fils, je détaillais les différentes personnes présentes : beaucoup de parents avec leurs enfants, des frères et sœurs, des amis.

Et puis il y avait un garçon.

Je l'ai remarqué tout de suite parce qu'il me fixait, lui aussi. Il me ressemblait de manière troublante quoi qu'il fut un peu plus âgé, et était le portrait de mon père à cet âge. Cheveux blonds, nez en trompette, visage fin : la totale ! Il finit par détourner le regard et rentrer dans le train. Normalement, je n'ai pas de famille en Angleterre, mais je crois que je vais revoir cette option. C'est peut être juste un cousin éloigné, mais c'est quand même super étrange. Je demanderai à Père dès que je le pourrai.

Les adieux étaient terminés pour les Kettleby. C'était la première fois qu'Albus était séparé de son père alors ça ne m'a pas étonné qu'ils fassent durer le moment. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs extrêmement protecteur envers son fils, et plus expressif que le mien, qui n'était même pas là. Père indigne.

« On est parti ? » Je demande à Al.

Il me répond d'un hochement de tête.

« Au revoir Monsieur, merci de m'avoir accompagné, et merci pour le thé ! »

On n'a pas trouvé de compartiment vide dans le train, alors on s'est installé avec ce qui semblait être un première année. Il était plutôt malingre, avec des yeux et des cheveux noirs, et il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Personne ne nous a rejoint, alors on avait pas mal de place. Et c'était pas plus mal avec toutes nos valises.

J'ai essayé de discuter avec le garçon. Il s'appelle Tom et il ne connaissait pas la Magie avant ses onze ans, ni ses parents.

« Al et moi on a perdu nos mères, mais nos pères sont des sorciers. » J'ai dit pour faire la conversation. « Et on a pas d'autre famille. Tu sais, avant de recevoir ma lettre j'était pas sûr et certain d'être un sorcier, même si mon père disait que c'était pas humain de parler aussi vite ou de disparaître de son champ de vue aussi facilement. » Bon, au moins, ça a eu le mérite de le faire sourire. « Je suis un peu speed, désolé, je te laisse pas en placer une. T'as eu de quoi t'informer pour la rentrée ? » je lui demande.

« A quel sujet ? J'ai pu m'acheter des livres, et le matériel... »

« Non, mais au sujet de Poudlard, t'as eu son Histoire ? C'est mon livre préféré en ce moment. Et à Al aussi, hein Al ? » Ce dernier était allongé sur sa couchette, les pieds en l'air. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de m'entendre.

« Il est un peu loin, là, c'est à cause de sa baguette, il la sniffe trop souvent alors il est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. » Je dis sur un ton de conspirateur, avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard surpris de Tom.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des maisons, dans cette école. Ça consiste en quoi ? »

« En fait il y en a quatre, et t'es réparti suivant ton caractère, tes valeurs et d'autres trucs du genre, par un vieux chapeau rapiécé, et qui parle ! Al il dit qu'il ira à Poufsouffle, mais il est clairement Serdaigle. Et moi je sais pas trop. Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Je préfèrerai quand même Serpentard, parce que leur directeur est prof de Potions ! Ça va être super tu vas voir ! Tiens, je te passe l'Histoire de Poudlard si tu veux. » je dis en lui tendant le livre.

« Merci beaucoup. » il me dit, l'air avide.

« Mais de rien ! »

Je passe le reste du trajet à parler avec Tom, et Al quand il revient sur Terre, et à regarder le paysage. Le trajet est long, mais le paysage magnifique, alors je l'admire durant des heures entières sans m'en lasser.

Nous nous arrêtons enfin en gare de Pré-au-Lard, où les premières années sont regroupées, puis emmenées au bord d'un gigantesque lac. Le château n'est pas encore visible, peut être qu'ils l'ont caché pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec les moldus…

Nous montons à trois dans une barque, alors qu'un vieil homme nous surveille tous d'un air mécontent. C'est après avoir passé une arche de pierre et de lierre que le château nous apparaît : majestueux et magnifique, ses centaines de tours érigées fièrement. Tout le monde, même Tom, semble ébahi. Les barques continuent de glisser doucement sur l'eau, sans rames et par magie, alors que nous accostons sur une berge devant laquelle se dresse une gigantesque porte de bois.

Nous passons la porte pour nous retrouver devant un vieil homme à la barbe rousse et à la robe noire. Il nous accueille d'une voix grave et profonde qui contraste avec ses yeux rieurs. Il ferait presque peur s'il n'avait pas ce regard bienveillant.

« Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue, jeunes sorciers qui avez la chance d'être ici. Nous allons procéder à la répartition dans les quatre grandes maisons qui composent notre école. Ces maisons sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Je suis actuellement directeur de Serdaigle et professeur en Etude des runes. J'espère pouvoir vous y croiser dans quelques année. Mettez vous en file, maintenant, la répartition va commencer ! »


	6. Le Mystère

Draco

Londres, 1930

La vie de Draco était plutôt différente de ce qu'elle aurait pu être s'il était resté dans les années 80. Il était même presque content d'être resté bloqué ici. Content pour Scorpius, son fils adoré, qui n'aurait pas à souffrir de sa funeste célébrité un peu moins pour ses recherches.

Il y avait longtemps maintenant que Draco était atteint par le virus de la recherche. A la mort d'Astoria, il avait dû se trouver un but, pour réussir à élever son fils malgré les obstacles inhérents à sa réputation. C'était plus facile ici. Personne ne le connaissait, sauf Potter. Et ce dernier semblait avoir attrapé la manie du vieux fou de donner une seconde chance à ceux qui en avaient besoin. C'est ainsi que Potter se rapprochait le plus à l'heure actuelle de ce qu'il pouvait appeler un « ami ». Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Ça avait été plutôt progressif, mais on n'a pas beaucoup d'autres solutions quand on ne peut dire à personne qui on est ni d'où on vient.

En arrivant en 1930, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Tout d'abord, ils ne souhaitaient pas atteindre cette époque, mais un évènement se déroulant presque vingt ans plus tard : la chute de Gellert Grindelwald. En effet, ce brave homme possédait - paraît-il - un nombre certain d'objets pour le moins intéressants, et cela aurait permis à Draco de continuer ses recherches sur la Magie. Enfin, ce petit détour par le passé aurait pu être sans conséquences, si seulement !

Il avait eu le malheur, un matin, de trouver son fils alors âgé de trois ans, la tablette entre les mains. Potter était alors sorti en ville pour chercher de quoi nourrir les petits. Alors que le jeune garçon s'apercevait de la présence de son père, un souffle s'échappa de l'artefact, suivi d'un dégagement phénoménal de fumée. N'écoutant que sa peur de perdre son fils, Draco s'échina à lui retirer la tablette des mains. Celle-ci voyait sa surface se fracturer, alors qu'elle restait en un seul morceau entre les mains du petit garçon. Elle semblait en feu, mais il ne s'en dégageait aucune chaleur. Alors qu'il essayait de récupérer l'objet, Draco ressenti un picotement progressif au bout de ses doigts et lâcha la tablette sous la surprise. Tout s'arrêta alors. Rien n'était visible sous la fumée, mais lorsque elle s'atténua, il ne restait plus entre les mains de Scorpius qu'un tas de poussière.

L'enfant semblait en état de choc, mais aucune blessure n'était visible. Il avait probablement reçu une dose très importante de Magie et il était plus prudent de l'amener à l'hôpital pour rester en observation.

C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy se retrouva à Sainte Mangouste, un bambin dans chaque bras et l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Il avait l'impression de planer, comme s'il avait respiré un peu de ce Skooma dont raffolait Blaise. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le petit Al sans surveillance dans la chambre qu'ils avaient loués.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient bondés. L'épidémie de dragoncelle était tellement importante cette année là qu'elle avait fait la Une des journaux. Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas du service où se rendait la petite troupe. A l'accueil on les avait dirigés vers le service des sortilèges, au troisième étage.

C'était à ce moment là que Draco avait dû se trouver un nom d'emprunt. Il devait en changer à chaque époque pour éviter la redondance de son nom.

« Draco Le Fey. Comme Morgane Le Fey, des cartes de Chocogrenouilles. » C'était sa carte préférée, celle d'une sorcière maléfique aux grands pouvoirs, une de ses ancêtres selon la légende familiale. Et puis son nom sonnait un peu comme « Malfoy », alors ce serait plus facile s'ils restaient bloqués ici.

_Merlin, j'ai oublié de laisser un mot pour Potter. Il va me faire une crise si je ne le préviens pas au plus tôt… _pensa immédiatement le blond

Heureusement, ils furent pris en charge rapidement par une infirmière d'un certain âge. Scorpius avait une respiration et un rythme cardiaque trop rapide, ainsi que des pupilles dilatées.

« Comment dites-vous que ça s'est passé ? »

« Je fais des recherches sur un objet magique relativement dangereux. Il y avait des protections autour, mais je crains que mon fils n'ait réussi à les contourner.. par magie accidentelle, je ne vois que ça. Cet objet n'est pas sensé s'activer sans l'utilisation d'un « mot de passe ». Il avait l'objet entre les mains quand je suis arrivé. La décharge s'est déclenchée quand Scorpius s'est rendu compte que j'étais là. »

Il n'avait pas de mal à entrer dans son rôle de père choqué et inquiet, puisque c'était, en fait, vraiment le cas. Draco Malfoy était inquiet. Pour son fils et sa santé, pour lui si Potter se rendait compte de leur disparition et aussi pour eux-tous. Ils n'avaient plus la tablette. C'était une catastrophe.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire : j'ai reçu ce qui m'a semblé une décharge de Magie lorsque j'ai touché l'objet. Je crains que mon fils n'en ait absorbé plus encore. »

« Alors vous devez vous aussi être examiné, Monsieur. »

« Je dois prévenir quelqu'un que je suis là avec les garçons, ça ne peut pas attendre ? » L'infirmière eut un sourire compréhensif, peut être pensait il qu'il allait prévenir sa femme. Elle allait être surprise.

« Je vous le déconseille, mais soit, vous êtes adulte. Avant tout, je vous prie d'inscrire votre nom et adresse, au cas où il vous arriverait quelque chose. Ensuite, il me paraît plus sage de laisser ce deuxième bambin ici. Vous serez examiné à votre retour. »

Albus était calme, comme toujours, mais il fut difficile de le dégager des bras de Draco. C'était décidément un drôle de petit bonhomme. Il semblait savoir écouter, observer, mais il n'avait encore jamais prononcé un mot. Les deux hommes savaient que ce n'était pas normal, mais malheureusement la psychologie des enfants n'était pas un domaine connu du monde des sorciers. Quand on est habitué à un certain degré de bizarrerie…

Potter n'était pas encore rentré, alors Draco décida de lui laisser un mot. En insistant sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous en bonne santé. Il espérait seulement que c'était vrai, mais Potter n'avait pas à le savoir. Pas tout de suite. Il retourna à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement après, toujours par voie de Cheminette.

Draco commençait à peine son examen qu'Harry déboula dans la pièce. Son regard avait quelque chose de semblable à celui du fameux soir au Département des Mystères : un très gros grain de la folie latente de son propriétaire.

« Merde, t'as été blessé ? Où est Albus ? Il est blessé aussi, c'est ça. Argh, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée. J'aurais pas dû. J'aurais pas dû.» Il commençait à s'arracher les cheveux quand l'infirmier qui s'occupait jusqu'alors de Draco – un homme immense, à la peau noire comme de l'ébène - se décida à intervenir.

« Vous allez me suivre Monsieur. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Le petit Albus est en pleine forme. Il semble ne pas avoir été touché et il a été confié à la garderie de l'hôpital, en vous attendant. »

« Mais je dois le voir… »

« Vous devez surtout vous calmer. » répondit l'infirmier en faisant un signe à sa collègue, qui se trouvait derrière. Elle en profita pour lui jeter un sort sédatif, puis fit léviter le brun jusqu'au lit voisin. Elle sorti de la pièce en secouant la tête et en marmonnant contre « ces nouvelles mœurs qui dérangent le cerveau des honnêtes gens ».

« Bien, je compte sur vous pour le calmer à son réveil, Monsieur Le Fey. Les enfants ne vous seront remis qu'à cette unique condition. » reprit-il « Nous n'avions pas terminé votre examen. Alors reprenons : Avez-vous senti une douleur lors de cette décharge ? Et en ressentez vous une maintenant ? »

Les questions s'enchaînèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure, avant qu'il ne soit décrété que Draco ne souffrait d'aucun mal, si ce n'était son impression de planer et ses pupilles dilatées. Cela le fit rire de penser que la Magie était comme une drogue, un peu moins quand il prit conscience que son fils en avait reçu en plus grande quantité que lui.

L'infirmier rangeait son matériel, tout en regardant en biais cet homme blond qui riait seul comme un fou. Il comprit à quoi pensait ce dernier lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, en posant un regard embué tout autour de lui.

« Ma collègue est allée chercher votre fils. Il devra rester en observation trois jours au minium, avec une visite semestrielle jusqu'à ses sept ans – quand sa Magie sera stabilisée. Nous ne lui avons rien donné pour atténuer les effets de la décharge – il n'existe pas d'autre remède qu'attendre. »

Tout se passa ainsi. Ils étaient à quatre dans une même chambre. Si Draco avait mis quelques heures pour redescendre, il fallu une journée de plus à Scorpius. Harry fut mis au courant de la situation dès son réveil et il fallut une nouvelle intervention des infirmiers pour le calmer. Albus semblait surexcité. Il sortait constamment de son lit pour rejoindre selon ses envies Scorpius, Harry ou Draco.

Un autre effet secondaire, et pas des plus banals fut mis en évidence lors de leur première nuit. C'est aussi à cette occasion qu'Albus prononça ses premiers mots, ainsi que sa première phrase. Il réveilla son père en pleine nuit en lui demandant :

« Papa, pourquoi Scorpius il brille aussi fort ? »

Et pour briller, Scorpius brillait. L'accident semblait l'avoir rendu fluorescent et il étincela toute la nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, les adultes semblaient plus heureux de découvrir qu'Al savait – en fait – parler depuis longtemps.

« Un sacré petit bonhomme, Al. Bientôt il va nous apprendre qu'il est Merlin lui-même. »

« Mais c'est moi, Merlin ! » mentit-il avec aplomb, avant de glousser caché, derrière ses mains. C'était un enfant, après tout.

* * *

Pendant leur séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, les deux hommes avaient eu le temps de préparer leur sortie. Ils semblaient bloqués à cette époque et ça ne leur plaisait pas plus à l'un qu'à l'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il leur fallait une nouvelle identité, ce qui n'allait pas être simple avec deux enfants qui comprenaient ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que les enfants n'avaient pas à savoir. Ils oublieraient en grandissant. Sinon tant pis.

Draco avait un peu plus de chance qu'Harry, pour son intégration future. En effet, il était une tradition au Département des Mystères qui consistait à apposer une « marque » magique sur ses membres. Cette marque permettait de reconnaître chaque personne qui faisait partie du département, pour le reconnaître en cas d'accident, de missions sous couverture ou d'autres situations compliquées, comme les voyages dans le temps. Les langues-de-plomb, comme Draco, avaient accès à l'ensemble des équipements (la salle des cerveaux, la salle de l'arche, etc.) ainsi qu'à une salle de recherche dont ils pouvaient contrôler l'accès. Lorsque Draco avait rejoint le Mystère, après ses études, il avait été surpris de constater qu'aucun langue-de-plomb ne travaillait à plein temps dans les locaux du département. La plupart préféraient travailler chez eux – leur statut le leur permettant – et il leur était juste demandé de publier un compte rendu de leurs expériences ou recherches de la semaine. C'était un avantage extraordinaire pour un veuf, père d'un enfant qui venait juste de naître. Et il comptait toujours en profiter, 2 ans plus tard et plusieurs décennies plus tôt.

* * *

POV Draco

Presque dix ans qu'on est coincés ici. Et Scorpius et Albus qui rentrent à Poudlard. Le temps passe terriblement vite, mais ça n'amoindrit pas les sentiments. Je suis toujours follement amoureux de ma femme, Astoria, même après sa disparition, et même en sachant que je ne pourrai plus pas la sauver. J'ai pas tellement réussi à refaire ma vie. Potter, si. J'ai un boulot sympa, pas de collègues emmerdants, un fils adorable, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir rien à faire ici, dans ce monde, dans cette époque ou dans cette vie. Tu me diras, je crois que j'ai toujours ressenti ça. A part quand j'ai rencontré celle qui allait devenir ma femme. Elle était merveilleuse, et tout ce qui me reste d'elle c'est quelques souvenirs et notre fils. J'aurai vraiment préféré qu'il lui ressemble, plutôt qu'à moi, mais c'est comme ça faut s'y faire.

Potter m'a avoué qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, et ça m'énerve. D'une certaine manière on est devenu très proches lui et moi. Pas que je sois intéressé par lui, mais on était deux fous qui pouvaient compter que sur l'autre pour s'en sortir, même pas sur nous-mêmes. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être abandonné. Je suis plus un gamin depuis longtemps, mais j'ai peur de ça. L'abandon. Heureusement que Scorpius existe sinon je crois que je serais dans une sérieuse dépression.

On a été acheter sa baguette, avant la rentrée. Un crin de sombral ! J'en reviens toujours pas. J'ai cru un moment qu'il avait trouvé la baguette des Trois frères. Heureusement c'est une autre. Mais cette baguette a l'air au moins aussi sombre que l'autre. Le pire ? ça ne lui correspond pas du tout. C'est le garçon de onze ans le plus joyeux que j'ai jamais vu. Même Luna Lovegood avait des périodes sombres. Lui non.

Sa première lettre doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il me dira dans quelle maison il a été réparti, ainsi qu'Albus. C'est mon filleul, déclaré sur le tard, d'accord, mais mon filleul tout de même. Si son idiot de père décidait de l'abandonner, ce serait à moi de m'en occuper. Heureusement qu'il est pas assez stupide pour crever à un moment pareil !

En attendant je me prépare une tasse de thé, du Earl Grey, le préféré de Mère. Elle me manque aussi. On a pas idée de mourir aussi jeune d'une fièvre entropique.

Ah, voilà la lettre ! Je coupe soigneusement le bord de l'enveloppe, puis lis.

« Cher papa,

Je commence par le plus important : je suis à Serpentard !

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express était super ! J'ai rencontré plein de gens dans le train, avec Albus. Y avait la fille que j'avais croisée chez Ollivander's. Elle s'appelle Lysandre. Elle est sympa, même si un peu bizarre. Et elle parle presque autant que moi ! Y a Albus qui dit qu'il la connaît, mais il sait pas dire d'où. Après on a rencontré Tom. Lui il était vraiment pas bavard au début, mais comme on a mis longtemps à atteindre l'école, on a quand même réussi à lui parler. Il connaît pas Poudlard alors je pense qu'il savait pas non plus qu'il serait un sorcier.

On a été répartis ensemble, avec Al et Tom. Lysandre est partie à Serdaigle. C'est dommage, j'espère qu'on pourra se parler quand même…

Je t'aime très très fort !

Je te promet une nouvelle lettre très bientôt ! J'ai trop de trucs à te raconter !

A bientôt !

Scorpius »

Al est à Serpentard. Potter doit être surpris. Je passerai le voir plus tard, je pense. C'est pas tout les jours que je peux le taquiner comme ça !

Lysandre. J'ai une de mes arrières grand-tante qui s'appelait comme ça. Bah, ça devait être un nom courant à l'époque.

Et le petit Tom, un né-de-moldu à Serpentard ?


	7. Un gars sympa et pas prise de tête

En pleins partiels, mais ça me fait du bien d'écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Lorsque Draco décide de parcourir le temps, il ne se doute pas qu'il le fera en compagnie d'un Harry Potter en cavale, ni qu'ils resteront bloqués à une époque qu'ils n'ont pas choisie. Partis avec leurs fils respectifs, Scorpius et Albus, ces derniers ont désormais grandi et s'apprêtent à être répartis à l'école de Magie de Poudlard. Nous sommes en 1930.

* * *

POV Scorpius

La répartition. Poudlard. On y est enfin !

Je dois dire que ça me fout un peu les pétoches de savoir que ça va décider de notre Maison pour les sept prochaines années. Tom a l'air un peu mal à l'aise, alors je lui donne un coup de coude pour l'encourager, avant qu'on ne nous mette en ligne. D'ailleurs on se retrouve à la suite avec Al et Tom. Lysandre est largement devant.

Le directeur, qui dit s'appeler Monsieur Dippet, prononce un discours dont personne ne semble se soucier. Puis c'est notre tour.

« Abbot, Andrea. » commence le directeur. C'est un garçon minuscule aux cheveux chatain et au visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

« Pouffsouffe ! » crie le chapeau rapiécé

« Black, Lysandre. »

« Serdaigle ! »

Elle nous fait un petit signe de la main en se dirigeant vers la table la plus proche.

Les autres années nous regardent soit avec intérêt, soit d'un air blasé, mais tous applaudissent quand l'un d'entre nous est réparti dans leur maison.

« Jedusor, Tom. » semble agacé par le chapeau, et est finalement envoyé à Serpentard.

« Kettleby, Albus. » Un des professeur lui lance un regard tellement perçant qu'il semble essayer de lire ses pensées. Al semble s'en rendre compte et sourit donc en retour. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'aurait vu le professeur si c'était le cas.

Al s'avance doucement vers le Choixpeau et le porte sur sa tête. Sa répartition semble s'éterniser, alors que son sourire ne fait qu'augmenter.

« Serpentard ! » hurle le vieux chapeau.

« Quoi ?! » je hurle à mon tour !

Tout le monde me regarde à présent, ce qui me fait rougir comme jamais.

Al ne semble pas s'en soucier et trottine vers la table des vert et argent.

« Le Fey, Scorpius. »

« Bonjour Monsieur le Choixpeau, je peux savoir pourquoi Al a été envoyé là bas ? Il n'a rien à y faire. Il est trop intelligent pour ne pas aller à Serdaigle, et il était fasciné par Poufsouffle ! »

« Bonjour jeune Scorpius. Ton ami m'a demandé à être envoyé là où il y avait un Maître des Potions. Il m'a raconté qu'il aurait voulu être de toutes les maisons à la fois, et il est vrai qu'elles lui conviennent toutes, mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Je l'ai alors laissé choisir. »

« Vous pensez pas qu'il sera malheureux là bas ? »

« Non, je pense sincèrement qu'il y trouvera sa place. Parlons de toi jeune homme. Gryffondor te conviendrait certainement le mieux, mais tu as de hautes ambitions et aller à Serpentard te donnerait les moyens d'atteindre tes buts. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

« Je veux devenir Maître des Potions. »

« Alors c'est parfait ! Serpentard ! »

« Mc Gonagall, Minerva » est ensuite envoyée à Gryffondor, et la répartition continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne à répartir - bien entendu.

Le repas est copieux. J'ai l'occasion de discuter avec un troisième année. Il s'appelle Cygnus Black et c'est le cousin de Lysandre. Il a le menton pointu et des cheveux noirs pleins de brillantine. Ça lui donne un air un peu coincé, mais il est sympa avec moi. Il s'intéresse à ma famille. Je lui explique que je suis probablement un descendant de Morgane Le Fey, la sorcière des Chocogrenouilles. Ça a fait son petit effet – et ça me fait bien rire intérieurement. C'est à mon tour de lui poser des question sur sa famille et il a l'air surpris que je ne la connaisse pas.

« C'est parce que j'ai vécu en France quelques années. Je ne connais pas vraiment les grandes familles anglaises. »

« Alors tu parles bien français ? J'aurai besoin d'un petit coup de main à l'occasion. Je m'occupe d'accueillir la délégation de Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des trois sorciers … mais je parle pas un mot de français ! »

« Ça me pose pas de problème. » je lui répond en haussant les épaules. Je crois que j'ai définitivement gagné son respect à ce moment là.

« Dis, qui c'est ce garçon à l'autre bout de la table ? Il me ressemble tellement que j'ai cru voir mon double avec quelques années de plus. » je demande.

« Je me suis fait la même réflexion, c'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante. Il s'appelle Abraxas Malfoy, cinquième année. Tu veux que je te présente à lui ? »

« Ce serait super. »

« On est entre serpentards, c'est normal de s'entraider. » dit il en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger de l'autre côté de la table. Je jette un œil à Al : il est en pleine discussion avec Tom. Tant mieux pour tous les deux. J'ai comme l'impression que l'ambiance « entre grandes familles » ne leur convient pas trop. Tom surtout a intérêt a être discret sur ses origines.

Je suis désormais en face de mon fameux sosie-avec-quelques-années-de-plus.

J'ai vraiment une impression bizarre en le regardant. Et ça semble être réciproque : lorsqu'il se retourne pour nous saluer, mon camarade et moi, il ne peut s'empêcher de me scruter du regard.

« Salut Abraxas, je te présente Scorpius Le Fey, un petit nouveau. Il était curieux à ton sujet. Je vais vous laisser pour rencontrer les autres nouveaux. »

Les quelques personnes à proximité commencent à chuchoter en nous regardant tous les deux tour à tour.

« Je me disais qu'on devait avoir de la famille en commun, vu la ressemblance. » je commence, avec un aplomb parfaitement feint.

Il me répond avec le même ton traînant que mon père « Enchanté. J'avoue que ça m'intrigue moi aussi. D'autant plus que ma famille n'a pas de lien récent avec les Le Fey. D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, nos plus proches liens remontent à plus de 300 ans. »

« Oui, mais peut être est-ce par ma mère ? » Je sais que je ressemble à mon père, mais je n'ai jamais vu de photos de lui à mon âge. « Elle s'appelait Astoria. Mon père ne me parle pas trop d'elle, je ne sais même pas son nom de famille, peut être que toi ... ? »

« Astoria et Scorpius. Etoile et constellation, comme dans la tradition des Black. C'est peu commun ! D'ailleurs leurs yeux sont du même gris que les tiens. Tu devrais chercher dans cette direction. Je contacterai mon père de mon côté, si tu le souhaite. »

« J'apprécierai, merci.» je dis en me levant. « Je suis vraiment ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Je vais rejoindre mes camarades de promotion, maintenant. Passe une bonne soirée. »

« Je suis préfet, si tu as besoin de conseils... »

Je suis retourné m'asseoir à côté de Tom.

« Tu devrais faire attention, je crois qu'ils ont du mal à accepter ceux qui ne sont pas d'une grande famille. J'ai de la chance qu'une de mes aïeules soit sur une carte, et Al aussi, mais ça a pas l'air d'être ton cas. Je sais pas si tu vois d'ici, mais cette pauvre Liberty a eu le malheur de dire qu'elle était née de moldu en première année, et du coup elle est carrément mise de côté. Si tu veux on a qu'a dire que t'es le cousin de Al ? Et que t'as été élevé en orphelinat parce que personne savait que ta mère avait eu un fils… Enfin, si ça te dit. Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais si ça te permet de faire une scolarité normale.»

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire une scolarité normale, et on m'a pas encore posé de questions, mais ça me va. » répond-il avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai subi un véritable interrogatoire. Ça doit être Al qui les a fait fuir : il sourit trop. T'as de la chance d'être tombé sur des gens aussi ouverts que nous, mon cher Tom.

Moi non plus j'ai pas envie d'être dans la norme. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais devenir Maître des Potions ? »

« Au moins trois fois. Ton père a raison, ton débit de paroles est vraiment impressionnant. » Il répond en riant sous cape.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. » dis-je en entamant un dernier morceau de tarte.

* * *

On a été placés dans un même dortoir, avec les autres garçons de première année.

« La déco est vraiment … spéciale. Pourquoi la lumière est verte ? »

« On est sous l'eau ! Vous croyez qu'on peut voir le calamar géant d'ici ? » demande Albus, excité comme une puce.

« C'est superbe. » répond pour sa part Tom.

Je me retourne vers les deux autres occupants :

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer … »

« Thomas Fortarôme. »

« Anton Smith. »

« Je suis Scorpius Le Fey, et voilà mon ami Albus Kettleby et son cousin Tom. »

Les deux autres nouveaux ont l'air dans leur élément. Ils ont une mine un peu lugubre -comme la plupart des élèves de Serpentard – je me rends compte. On doit détonner un peu dans le décors, nous autres.

La pièce est agencée de la manière suivante : cinq grands lits à Baldaquin, cinq bureaux, et cinq armoires, chacun dans une sorte d'alcôve circulaire. Le tout forme une sorte de gigantesque trèfle à cinq feuilles. C'est plutôt pas mal, ça nous laisse un peu d'intimité, un peu comme si on avait notre propre partie de la chambre. Le vert est clairement la couleur dominante, avec quelques touches d'argent ici et là.

Au centre il y a un large escalier en colimaçon, taillé dans un bois sombre. Il donne sur la salle de bain. Cette dernière est somptueuse. Les robinets sont gravés de nombreux serpents aux yeux émeraude, magnifiquement ouvragés. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire.

Nous redescendons. « Je prend le premier lit ! » Je m'exclame. Le lit le plus proche de la porte, comme mon père m'avait conseillé. C'est la meilleure place parce qu'on voit tout le monde entrer et sortir.

Al a choisi la plus belle vue sur le lac, et Tom s'est mis entre nous deux.

Après la douche, on s'est retrouvés tous les cinq pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Ça a vite dégénéré et j'ai fini par raconter les pires histoires d'horreur que je connaissais. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert le petit côté morbide de Tom. L'histoire qu'il a raconté était vraiment terrible. Elle parlait d'un enfant qui parle aux serpents et qui décide un jour de se venger des sévices que les autres enfants lui avaient fait subir. Il a fini par enfermer ses bourreaux dans « une grotte à l'eau sombre et noire, d'où sortent des murmures ».

Il y a mit force de détails et je dois avouer que j'y ai cru tout au long de son récit. Son sourire sadique a pas aidé non plus.

* * *

« […] M'enfin, ça a l'air d'être un gars sympa et pas prise de tête, ce Tom Jedusor.

Bisous, Scorpius. »


End file.
